Fighting The Good Fight
by WanderingAngel
Summary: As the anniversary of the September 11 attacks nears, Angel travels to New York City to reflect on what happened, and runs into an old friend.
1. Default Chapter

Fighting The Good Fight  
  
Chapter One  
  
Summary: As the anniversary of the September 11 attacks nears, Angel travels to New York City to reflect on what happened, and runs into an old friend.   
  
Author's note: I am still feeling countless emotions over the terrible events of that day, and I felt that to put my thoughts and feelings into a story like this would be a good way to help me cope. To all those out there who lost loved ones that day, my heart goes out to you and your families. Words can never express the sorrow and pain that you are feeling right now. You will always be in our hearts and in our prayers. I know that your loved ones are looking down on you right now and will always protect you. They will be forever helping you continue to fight the good fight, to carry on in the face of such unspeakable tragedy. You will never be forgotten.   
  
Part One  
  
September 10, about 5:00am  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are now on final approach to Newark Liberty International Airport, and should be on the ground and at the gate in about twenty minutes. Please put away any carry-on luggage, fold away your tray tables, and make sure your seats are raised to the full upright position. We appreciate you flying with us on United Airlines, and have a safe journey".   
  
Angel stirred slightly as the announcement was made, and paused to watch the other passengers clean up and prepare for landing. The red-eye flight from LAX to Newark was for the most part empty, with what the vampire guessed to be a couple of dozen passengers scattered about the large 767. A businessman in the row opposite his put away some papers he had been working on and closed down his laptop computer; a young mother was trying to feed her baby one last bottle of milk a couple of rows ahead; a college student behind him turned off his portable CD player. Angel glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 5am, but he wasn't worried. Sunrise was still a little ways off, and he also remembered that Wesley said the weather report would call for heavy, overcast skies and scattered showers, blocking out the direct sunlight, so he figured he could make it into the city and to his hotel without incident. He glanced out the window to his left. Most people would not be able to see much, but Angel wasn't like most people. Being a vampire, with his senses heightened, he could see that they were approaching the airport from the North, with New York City on the left side of the plane. He sighed when he recognized the lone, solitary spire of the Empire State Building. To Angel it represented the last Sentinel left to stand guard over such a beloved city, now that the twin towers were no more.   
  
The plane soon landed and when Angel got off the plane and wandered into the terminal, he saw that it was already getting busy. From their attire, Angel figured the majority of those in the terminal to be business travelers waiting to board flights he saw were flying to such places as Boston, Chicago, Washington, DC, Denver. At one gate Angel noticed a few people gathered around what turned out to be a makeshift memorial to the passengers and crew who were aboard United Flight 93. Angel remembered how those aboard had valiantly rebelled and fought against the hijackers, knowing full well what the outcome was going to be. Sure enough, it was the only plane that ended up not taking any lives on the ground. A plaque in front of the memorial praised those on flight 93 for their extraordinary courage, heroism and sacrifice. Angel could not begin to imagine the fear and terror going through their minds as they realized the magnitude of what was happening, when they realized they would never be going home again, would not see their husbands or wives anymore, that they would never see their kids grow up. To nevertheless do what they did in the face of such adversity made their actions all the more remarkable. For a moment, Angel wondered how he would have reacted if he had been on that flight. Maybe being involved in taking down the hijackers, even at the cost of his own life, would be enough to finally earn himself the redemption he has long sought, but who knew for sure.   
  
The anguish soon became too much to bear however, even for Angel, and he began walking away. Since he only had a carry-on bag, he didn't go to baggage claim and instead went to find transportation into the city. He saw that the monorail system would take him to the airport train station, where he could catch a train and be in NYC in minutes. As he rode the monorail, Angel looked out over the airport, seeing the place start to come alive as planes were taking off and landing with increasing frequency. Angel knew that Newark Airport was notorious for extensive flight delays, and that the tarmac would only grow more congested as the day wore on. Angel got to the station, purchased a ticket and went to the platform for the next train going to New York. He didn't have to wait long before he boarded an Amtrak train and soon found himself in Penn Station. It had been many years since Angel had last been in Penn Station, so he had to look around for a while before he found signs indicating the entrance to the subway. Penn Station was a big and complex place to get around, and Angel had the impression one could easily get lost if they did not know where they were going.   
  
Fortunately, Angel found the right subway line to where he was going without incident, and when he got back to street level, he was only a couple of blocks from the hotel where he was staying at, which also happened to be right near Ground Zero itself. He got a room on the top floor, and when he went to the window, he found his room actually overlooked Ground Zero. He silently brooded for a while as he looked out over the site where the foundation of two of New York City's greatest icons, the twin towers of the World Trade Center, used to be, but where now was just a giant, empty, square-shaped crater. Angel could just make out where a subway tunnel used to run under the trade center, that used to deposit commuters off from the subway and the PATH commuter train system, which Angel knew used to service the towers. After a while Angel closed the blinds and turned away. At night he knew there were memorial services planned that he wanted to attend, and the vampire wanted to get some rest. He had the feeling that tonight was going to be emotionally exhausting for him.   
  
Note: In part two, we will meet the 'old friend', and will see what she has been up to of late. Angel fans who followed the show closely through at least Season Two might know who I am talking about, and it is my own interpretation about what this character has been up to. 


	2. Chapter Two

Fighting The Good Fight  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Summary: As the anniversary of the September 11 attacks nears, Angel travels to New York City to reflect on what happened, and runs into an old friend.   
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. My purpose for writing this is explained in my intro in part one.   
  
Part Two  
  
When Angel left his hotel later that night, he saw that it had rained considerably during the day, and when Angel started walking he took care to avoid stepping into any large puddles on the ground. At the moment however the rain had slowed down to more of a steady, misty drizzle...the kind of rain that wouldn't necessarily cause some people to break out their umbrellas, but would still be a nuisance all the same. The vampire had not bothered to bring an umbrella himself, and he figured if the rain picked up he could always pull his leather duster over his head. Angel thought that the weather to some people would seem fitting considering the occasion, making an already somber time even more so.   
  
Angel soon found himself at a fence that he saw surrounded what looked like a small park, but it wasn't the fence that made him pause. Someone had hung a banner from the fence, and on it Angel saw the logos of the New York Police Department, the New York Fire Department, the Port Authority Police Department, and the Emergency Medical Services. On the top of the banner was the message, "To the brave men and women who laid down their lives to save others, our thanks and gratitude for what you did knows no bounds". Surrounding the logos were pictures of many men and women Angel didn't recognize, but understood that they were among the many who had never made it home that day, who had gone into the burning towers without a second's hesitation and had subsequently paid the ultimate sacrifice, but not before helping to save countless thousands of additional lives, helping that many more people escape to safety and preventing that many more people from dying. Facing such incredible odds and seemingly insurmountable obstacles, they could have easily walked away, but they did not. Angel had found himself in many situations before, facing incredible, if not impossible odds to save peoples' lives, and had not hesitated whatsoever. Angel did not consider himself a hero though. The men and women who ran into the burning towers that day were the true heroes, are the true heroes, and will always and forever remain the true heroes of that day.   
  
Angel moved on, and saw that the entire fence was covered in similar banners. He saw banners with messages of thanks and condolences written by school children from local schools, and from schools as far away as Hawaii, California, and Europe, to name a few. He even saw one banner from the elementary school in Sunnydale. Other banners were in memory of the thousands of employees of the various companies who either had offices in the towers, or who just had regular business there. The last banner he saw was one dedicated to the members of the New York branch of Wolfram & Hart lost on 9/11. When he saw it, Angel wasn't sure what to make of that banner. They were still part of an evil law firm, but at the same time Angel felt that they didn't deserve to die like that.   
  
By now, Angel found himself at the edge of where the towers used to stand. From his position, he couldn't see into the pit itself, due to the many fences and concrete barriers put up for safety reasons to keep people away. Angel remembered there was an observation platform so people could see into the pit, but he couldn't see where the line was to get on. Angel noticed a woman walking a large German Shepherd headed in his direction and approached her.   
  
"Excuse me, but where do you get in line to get on the observation platform"? The woman looked back towards Ground Zero, pointed and said, "Down at that corner over there".   
  
"Thank you", Angel replied. The woman smiled softly, "You're welcome". The dog, for his part, looked at Angel and softly growled, too low for his owner to hear with all the surrounding noise, but which Angel heard just fine. If he didn't know any better, he could swear the dog was warning him 'I know what you are, and even though you're a vampire with a soul, you better be careful'! Angel merely glared at the large dog, and as they walked away, he noticed the dog kept watching him until they turned a corner and were soon out of sight.   
  
Angel found where he had to go, and was soon able to get onto the viewing platform and stare into Ground Zero up close and personal. From this vantage point so close-up, Angel was able to see more clearly the inside of Ground Zero. Although the wreckage had been carted off elsewhere, Angel saw parts of what looked like old steam pipes still sticking out from the ground, as if they were submarine periscopes poking out from the ocean. Angel also saw the subway tunnel he had seen from his hotel room off in the corner, but this time he could still see some of the rail track still in place in the tunnel and where it ended right inside from the entrance into the pit of Ground Zero. Angel then looked upwards into the nighttime sky, his facial expression dark and brooding. He noticed several pigeons flying above the crowd or roosting on the high ledges of the nearby buildings, their squawking being drowned out by the noise of automobiles and the growing crowd of people.   
  
Suddenly something dropped downward only inches from Angel's face. Startled, the vampire jumped back to discover that one of the birds had narrowly missed leaving a white mark on his black duster. He looked back up at the pigeons flying overhead and scowled, as if daring the birds to try that again. One of the birds landed on the railing not far from where Angel stood and glared right back at him, not impressed in the slightest nor scared by Angel's scowl. Angel knew the cleaning bill would have been expensive to clean his duster of bird droppings had the droppings found their mark. Angel and the bird continued to engage in a staring contest before the pigeon gave up and flew off to join his friends on the ledge of a nearby building. Hardly another moment passed however, before the vampire was startled again when another pigeon flew in front of his face, so close that Angel felt the whiff the bird's wings made as it flew past. Again, he stepped back, but this time accidentally felt himself bump into someone. He turned around to apologize and found himself staring into a large, black umbrella. Despite that, Angel could tell he had bumped into someone female, as he deduced from the squawk she let out when he bumped into her.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there", he said. "Are you ok"?   
  
"It's ok. I wasn't quite paying attention either" she replied, as she moved her umbrella to see whom she was talking to. "I'll be fine as long as I...". She didn't get to finish her thought, as she realized whom it was she was speaking to. Her eyes went wide and for a moment all thought was gone. She couldn't speak. Angel meanwhile, took only a second longer to recognize whom he was speaking to, and then for a moment his eyes went wide as well. Angel looked at her. He noticed her hair, while still the blond color he remembered from L.A., was now just above her shoulders rather than the past the shoulder length he had previously been accustomed to. Otherwise she looked just the same now as she did then, with the exception of his opinion that she looked like she had just seen the worst sights of war and had come out battered, bruised, and scarred, but yet still alive. Eventually, the woman recovered and looked at Angel the way one would look like someone had just seen a ghost.   
  
"Angel? My God, it's really you"? She looked at him like he was the last person she expected to run into at a place like this, but stunned, to say the least, to see him at Ground Zero, here, now.   
  
  
  
He smiled warmly. "It's good to see you too Kate".   
  
Kate Lockley, former detective for the LAPD, looked at Angel silently, and before he realized what was happening, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug so fierce, that had Angel been able to breathe, would have found himself all but suffocating. Angel heard Kate start to sob, and he let her cry into his jacket. He returned her hug with one of his own while he waited for her to finish crying. Angel felt her trembling as he held her, as she finally let out emotions and feelings that the vampire guessed had been bottled up for some time. Angel said nothing, just held her. There was clearly still a lot of emotion hanging in the air, and between the events of 9/11 and seeing Kate Lockley again for the first time in a couple of years, Angel knew that they had a lot of talking, and not to mention catching up, to do. They had all night to do it, and Angel knew that she had a lot to say that was on her mind. 


	3. Chapter Three

Fighting the Good Fight  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Summary: As the anniversary of the September 11 attacks nears, Angel travels to New York City to reflect on what happened, and runs into an old friend.   
  
Note: There will be some graphic description of what happened that day. If it would be too painful for you to read, than you can skip over it if you must. Just thought a little warning would be appropriate here.   
  
Part Three  
  
After a few more moments, Kate stopped crying, stepped back, and started patting the pockets of her jacket as if looking for something. Guessing what she was looking for, Angel produced a dry handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Kate, who whispered her thanks and used it to wipe her eyes of the teardrops that still remained.   
  
"Angel, you have no idea how happy-surprised, but happy- I am to be seeing you right now. I know it has been a while to say the least, but seeing you right now is definitely a welcome change".   
  
Angel tried to think of something to say, but for some reason all he could think of asking was, "What are you doing here Kate? Don't get me wrong, I am as glad to see you, as you are to see me. I am just wondering what brings you here, now"?   
  
"I suppose I could ask you the same question, being that I was not expecting you to show up at a place like this", Kate replied back.   
  
"You first", the vampire said.   
  
Kate sighed, "Well, for one thing I came here because there is a memorial service I want to see". She looked at Angel, looked him hard in the face, as she told him from the beginning, what ended up bringing her here. "After I left you that night at your hotel, I decided to leave LA. While you were still there, I really had no one left. You know what happened to my father, and despite our history, my father was really the only family I had while in LA. There was just too much emotion and tension, and I felt that I had to go somewhere else other than LA if I was to completely heal, both physically and psychologically; I had to go somewhere new where no one knew about my past or the things I used to be involved in, but at the same time I wanted to go somewhere where I could blend in to the degree I wanted. I felt that New York City would be a good place for me to go, far enough from LA so I could escape my past, and where I could establish a new life for myself and start over. So I moved here, got a place over in Soho, and began to settle in. However, I soon became restless, wanting something to do you know? As they say, once a cop, always a cop. It's always in your blood".  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow when she said that. Kate smiled sheepishly in spite of herself. "Sorry about my choice of words". She composed her thoughts for a minute, then continued, "Anyway, once I established myself here, I was able to get a fresh start doing what I truly loved, and became a member of the New York City Police Department. I quickly learned that New York has its own demons and that it really is the city that never sleeps. If you ever get tired of LA Angel, you should come here. I think you would fit in well here".  
  
Angel smiled at Kate, but otherwise said nothing.   
  
Kate continued, "I came to quickly love my new job here with the NYPD. I solved many crimes, made many arrests, and I soon developed a reputation for being one of the best cops in my precinct, if not the city. I was often called in to assist in many high-profile cases, and it wasn't too long before I began to rise through the ranks and soon I was promoted to Detective".   
  
"Congratulations", Angel said.  
  
Kate smiled, "Thanks. Once I became a Detective, I felt that I was finally beginning to be someone I always wanted to be. I felt like I was finally carving a new life for myself. I was happy. I was doing something that I realized I loved tremendously. Like I said, I was happy...happy that I was finally getting the opportunity to live a normal and quiet life, or at least as normal and quiet as things can get for a police officer. Then came the morning of September 11, 2001".   
  
Kate paused to gather her thoughts. Angel noticed she was fighting to maintain her composure, fighting to hold back further tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. "If this is too painful for you to talk about Kate, you don't have to", Angel offered.   
  
Kate Lockley shook her head. "No Angel, I have to continue, to talk about this. I feel this is cathartic for me and that it is helping me to heal by talking about it. Anyway, that morning I was working the morning shift. I was standing outside the stationhouse with some of the other cops, drinking coffee and talking about the Yankees and the game they played the other night. Our station was only a few blocks away from where the towers were. I was taking a sip of coffee when I noticed the first sign of trouble....  
  
** Flashback, September 11, 2001 **  
  
"Hey Lockley, what did you think of the Yankee game the other night"? John, one of her fellow cops asked.   
  
"I think they have a good shot at winning the World Series again this year, as long as they keep winning games by giving the ball to Mariano Rivera in the ninth inning", Kate replied back.  
  
"Yeah, he is one of the best in the game right now, I have to admit", another cop added. As the others laughed, Kate paused to take a sip some of her coffee. She tilted her cup to her mouth and as she drank, she noticed how beautiful the sky looked today, not too cloudy, and the weather was rather cool as well. As she was about to bring her cup away from her lips, something moved across her field of vision. She was surprised to see that it was an airliner, and a rather large one at that, a 767 from the looks of it. She frowned. 'What was an airliner doing flying so low and so close like that'? Kate wondered. Neither Newark or JFK were that close by that it could be making an approach to land, and LaGuardia was in another direction from where the plane was heading. By now she could tell that it was an American Airlines jet, and she watched it with growing concern as it flew closer to where she and the others were standing. "Hey guys, take a look at that. Is there something wrong with this picture, or is it just me"? Kate asked.   
  
The other cops turned to look, and it quickly became apparent that something was wrong. "It isn't you Lockley", John said, not able to take his eyes away from the fast-approaching plane.   
  
Kate, for her part, just stared at the plane, speechless, helpless, powerless. She felt something was very wrong, but Kate didn't know what she could do about it. As the plane flew past where they were standing, Kate looked further past where the plane was, and saw where it was heading, what lay directly in its path. A sick, cold, feeling of utter horror settled into her stomach, as she could only watch the plane, terrified of what was about to happen. She dropped the remainder of her coffee. She yelled to John to call it in, and she heard him yelling on the radio, but didn't turn around to watch him. She could only watch, horrified, as the large jet broke through the walls of the North Tower; she watched the billowing flames, smoke and debris that began shooting up and out, turning the North Tower into something of a giant Roman Candle.   
  
"Lockley, let's go. Let's move it! We have to get down there now"! John yelled to her, as he ran to his squad car parked right in front of the station. It was all Kate could do to take her eyes away from what was happening and jump into the car with John, the squad car burning rubber out of there before Kate even closed the door.   
  
When they got to as close to the towers as they dared, they paused for a moment to absorb what was going on around them. People were running for their lives, crying, many of them covered in smoke, soot and dirt. Some still clutched their briefcases or purses, while others, total strangers, were helping others along with them as they hurried uptown away from the towers. Kate knew that they would all try to find the quickest way out of town, and figured that every ferry terminal, Penn Station and Grand Central Station, as well as every subway station in town would be jam-packed full of people. She had no way of knowing that before long, every major bridge and tunnel would be shut down, and that train service would be non-existent, leaving it all but impossible for people to escape New York City.   
  
Kate and the others got out of their car, at first not knowing where to start helping. More firefighters and additional police and Emergency Medical Personnel were arriving constantly. Kate watched firefighters and police officers running into the North Tower, bringing hoses and other gear to try and rescue people and get to the fire.   
  
Kate was still taking in the scene when she caught a glimpse of something to her left, coming from the south. It was more of a reflection, like sunlight gleaming off something metal...metal...metal...'Oh God', she thought.  
  
"John, get me a pair of binoculars from the squad car now" Kate screamed!   
  
"Why..." he started to ask.   
  
"Do it"!  
  
He handed the binoculars to Kate, who put them to her eyes and began scanning the sky to the south, near where she thought she saw something in the air. After a moment, her worst fears were confirmed as she saw that it was another plane heading their way. This time she already understood what was about to happen, and lowered the binoculars to her side. She started screaming for everyone to get back, for everyone to run, but she knew it was a futile gesture at best. She saw the plane heading for the South Tower, saw it approach at an extremely fast speed, saw it bank steeply to the left, as if whoever was flying the plane was trying to turn so it would avoid impact. She saw it impact the building, and saw the smoke and flames and seconds later it started raining more debris all around her.   
  
Just then John suddenly let out a startled scream, and Kate turned to see him collapse to the street, a large piece of what looked like a brick lying right next to his head where he fell. 'Oh God no'! Kate ran over and kneeled down to where he was in the street. As soon as she saw his head where he had been hit, she knew he was already dead.   
  
"NO, NO, NO! Oh John, no! Kate cried as she knelt over him. After saying a quick prayer for him, she took his jacket and laid it out over his face, paying her last respects.   
  
A moment later, someone yelled, "Look out! The South Tower is falling"!   
  
'What'! Kate looked up, and sure enough, she saw the tower collapsing, in pancake fashion. The smoke and debris cloud grew larger and moved with each collapsing floor. It quickly became clear to Kate that she needed to find shelter, or she would die. She looked around, but realized that the cloud was moving too fast for her to get to an open doorway to any nearby stores. She would never make it. As the fast-moving cloud approached her, she spied the patrol car she had come down here in, with the window all the way down and open. It was her only chance. She ran to the car and dove headfirst through the window, her head smacking against the other door as the smoke and debris cloud overtook her position. Kate was stunned at how dark it quickly became, so dark that she couldn't even see the dashboard of the patrol car, nor even her own fingers when she placed them where she thought was in front of her face. Suddenly, something large and heavy slammed into the top of the car and into Kate. 'What the hell! She couldn't believe this was happening'! She felt herself losing consciousness. She tried to fight it but knew it wasn't working. Her last thought was of someone she hadn't thought of in years. She wondered why now, but as she finally slipped into unconsciousness, she realized than whenever things had been really bad, for better or for worse, he had always been there. "Angel", she muttered, as everything suddenly went black.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
On the platform, Kate sighed and looked at Angel, trying to hold back her tears. Angel was left speechless. He didn't know what he could possibly say after hearing something like that.   
  
"Kate...I...I'm...I'm so sorry". Angel moved to comfort her, but Kate waved him off.   
  
"I woke up what turned out to be several hours later in an emergency room bed at Bellevue Hospital. To this day I have no idea how I ended up there, or who took me there, but I was thankful all the same. I ended up staying at the hospital for a couple of days, being treated for smoke inhalation, a broken ankle, and various cuts, bruises and other abrasions. I wanted to go back there, back there to help search for survivors, not sure if I would even find any left. When I went home I cried myself to sleep. I cried my heart out Angel. Many fine men and women died that day. Husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, and children...we lost many good people Angel. People I had known and considered as a true family, something that I never really had, even with my father. My injuries kept me out of work for a few months, but soon I was back, consoling those of my family that were left. I...I'm sorry Angel, but I can't go on. It is getting too painful right now". She looked down into the pit, shuddering slightly.   
  
"Can we get out of here Angel? I...need to get away from here for a little while".   
  
"Of course Kate. There is a Starbucks a couple of blocks over, next to my hotel where I am staying. We can go there, get some coffee, and talk some more, ok"? Angel suggested.   
  
Kate smiled meekly and nodded that it was fine with her. Soon after, they sat down at a table, pausing for a moment to sip their drinks. Being a vampire, Angel didn't have to drink coffee, although he did like the beverage, so he decided to have one now.   
  
As he took another sip, Kate asked, "Now why are you here Angel? What brought you to this place, this time"?   
  
Angel thought for a moment, "Basically for the same reasons you did. I was stunned when this happened. I had never seen anything like this in all the time I have been around. When I saw what was happening here, at the Pentagon, and especially when I heard about how flight 93 went down, I felt like I was just staked through the heart. I could not take my eyes away from the television that day. Nor could Wesley, Cordelia or Gunn. They were just as stunned and frightened as I was. What made it all the more tragic was that there was not a single thing we could have done to stop it. We are supposed to help the helpless Kate, but that day we were unable to save a single life". Angel paused. He stared at his coffee cup, and then outside, watching the people walk by. Every couple of minutes or so another customer would enter the Starbucks, buy something, and while a few stayed in the coffee shop, most took their drinks with them and left.   
  
Angel looked back at Kate. "Come with me back to LA Kate. Just for a few days. I know you wanted out of there, but right now I think a change of scenery would be good for you. You can stay with me while you're there, and you will be in the company of those who will welcome you with open arms".   
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "You sure Angel? Last I remember, most of your crew didn't really take kindly to me. I didn't think they liked me much then, and frankly, I don't see any reason why they would like me any more now".  
  
Angel shook his head. "Don't worry about them. They say time heals wounds Kate. I think considering the circumstances they will change their tune. Besides, we have some new people you never met. Fred is someone you can instantly like, and Lorne", Angel smiled, "let's just say he'll make you feel right at home".   
  
Kate Lockley thought about his offer, and surprised Angel by accepting. They left the Starbucks, stopping at Angel's hotel so he could check out and at Kate's place for her to get a few things before they went to Penn Station and caught a train to Newark Airport.   
  
A couple of hours later, as their plane took off for LAX, Kate and Angel both watched as the new New York City skyline faded from view. They both knew that it would take a long time for them (and most others) to get used to that new skyline, if ever. They also realized that life as they knew it would never be the same again. For a moment, Angel thought that what happened on September 11 seemed like the coming apocalypse that Wolfram & Hart were always talking about, but then he realized he was wrong.   
  
This was worse. 


	4. Conclusion

Fighting The Good Fight  
  
Conclusion  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Summary: As the anniversary of the September 11 attacks nears, Angel travels to New York City to reflect on what happened, and runs into an old friend.   
  
Author's Note: If I didn't indicate earlier, this doesn't take place in any one season, but does borrow elements from different seasons, such as Caritas still existing despite it being blown up.   
  
Conclusion  
  
The weather as they approached LAX was clear, and Kate looked out the window to gaze at the city all lit up.  
  
"It sure brings back memories Angel, looking at LA, even from this high up. I went through so much in this town. So much history here. I never thought I would be coming back here, even under circumstances such as these, but I guess that sometimes returning to what is familiar to you, for better or for worse, can breed a sense of comfort sometimes", she said.  
  
"I know", Angel replied, sitting next to her and also looking out the window. The vampire understood all too well that people, when frightened, often tend to seek shelter in things that give them a feeling of being at peace.   
  
As their flight turned onto final approach to LAX, each was lost in their own thoughts. Kate was wondering how Angel's crew would react to her presence, in spite of Angel's word earlier that things had changed. Angel meanwhile was wondering, now that he got Kate to come with him to LA, what happened next?   
  
The plane soon landed, and they went to baggage claim so Kate could pick up her bag that she had checked onto the flight. As they were waiting, a voice Kate did not recognize, but which sounded quite feminine, called out Angel's name. Kate and the vampire turned around.   
  
"Hey Fred. Thanks for coming to pick us up" Angel said. He turned to Kate.   
  
"Kate, this is Fred. She joined our group after you left". He turned to Fred. "Fred, this is Kate Lockley. She used to be a detective on the LAPD and often helped us out for a while, but left to go to New York City before you came along. It's actually more complicated than that, but now is not the time or place".   
  
"Fred"? Kate looked between Fred and Angel, then back to Fred.   
  
"It's actually short for Winifred, but everyone just calls me Fred".   
  
"Oh. Well, nice to meet you then Fred", Kate smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet you too Detective", Fred replied.   
  
"Please, call me Kate".   
  
"Oh, allright then", Fred smiled back, rather timidly. She turned to Angel, "Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia said they would meet us at Caritas".   
  
"Caritas sounds good", both Angel and Kate agreed.   
  
As they pulled up outside the karaoke bar, Fred asked, "Angel, has Kate ever met Lorne? If not, well..." Fred hesitated.   
  
Angel picked up the cue. "Kate, Lorne is a friend of ours, who also happens to own this place. I'll be honest up front with you, so as not to shock you. Lorne is a demon, but a friendly one. He is what is called an empath demon, or in other words, a demon who can read your aura when you, well, sing".   
  
Kate raised an eyebrow. "On the one hand, after all that I have been through, nothing really surprises me anymore. However, on the other hand...singing?" Kate couldn't think of much else to say.   
  
Angel and Fred smiled back at her. "See for yourself".   
  
Although it was still technically open, the bar was empty save for Lorne, Wesley, Cordy, and Gunn, and they all turned towards the door when they heard it open. For a moment, Kate looked at them, not sure how to react, remembering how, when she was on the LAPD, she hadn't been all that kind to them. Wesley was the first to break the ice, walking up to Kate, holding out is hand. "Welcome back to LA Kate. On behalf of all of us at Angel Investigations, we forgive you for the past. We consider the past forgotten, and we hope you can do the same".   
  
Kate was stunned. As she looked at the faces of Gunn and Cordelia, who smiled and nodded their agreement, Kate felt tears well up in her eyes, grateful for the warm reception she was getting.   
  
"There, there, sweetcakes. Why don't you have a seat over here, and let good ole' Lorne get you something to calm you down ok"? Kate looked up at the new voice, and finally noticed Lorne for the first time. Despite the fact he was a demon, Kate liked him instantly, and now understood when Angel said he would make her feel right at home. The first thing that came to her mind in deciding how to describe Lorne was he was like Kermit the Frog with horns.   
  
"Um, thanks, but I actually don't need a drink", she replied.   
  
"How would you like to sing then"?   
  
Kate thought for a long moment, but eventually went to the microphone, and sang a lovely rendition of R. Kelley's "I Believe I Can Fly". When she finished, she went back to the table where everyone sat, and looked at Lorne expectantly.   
  
Lorne patted her arm affectionately. "Wow Kateycakes, you sure have been through a lot these past few years. I see the pain that you endured back in New York on September 11, and no one should ever have to go through that again. I also see that you are trying your best to recover from the events of that day, and I see a much brighter path for you in the future. That was quite a tragic day in our history, but we will all prevail and become stronger from this, and you are just one of many who are becoming stronger from this tragedy. Keep up the hard work you are doing back in New York Katey dear. You are doing quite a world of good over there, and I know you will be just fine".  
  
Kate smiled warmly, feeling a deep sense of comfort from Lorne's words. "Thank you Lorne. I can see why Angel always depended on you".   
  
"You're quite welcome Kate", Lorne replied.   
  
Gunn spoke up next. "Hey Lockley, how long do you plan on staying here in LA this time around"?  
  
Kate shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess I am just taking things day by day. When I feel ready to go back, I'll go back".  
  
"Well, if you need anything, let us know", Wesley said.   
  
"How about you me and Fred go shopping together? Consider it...girl time, bonding time, whatever. Ok"? Cordelia asked? A glance at Fred revealed that she approved of the idea too.   
  
Kate glanced around the room at everyone before speaking again. "Thank you again for your kindness and generosity you have shown me here. After how I used to treat you, I wasn't sure how I would be received here. After all I had been through, you have shown me that there are still a few good people out there. I know I will always have friends here and will always be welcome here. On the flip side, you are all also welcome to come visit me in New York City anytime. These events have changed things so much we won't really know for sure. However, if tonight is any indication, I like to think that some things will indeed change for the better". 


End file.
